


Oh child soldier where has your army gone?

by Mustard_Gas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Manipulation, M A N, Maybe im a tommy apologist but..., Other, Spoilers for stream on jan 5th 2021 btw, Tommy can have no comfort, Tommys going through it, as a treat <3, man, todays stream really fucking hurt huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Gas/pseuds/Mustard_Gas
Summary: He's home,He's finally home.At what cost did he make it home.
Relationships: None >:(
Kudos: 34





	Oh child soldier where has your army gone?

He was home. He was finally home. After everything, after the fear, the hurt, the betrayal, after  everything  he was finally home. He was home and everything was going to get better, he had Tubbo back ( ~~_ did he? _ ~~ ), he had-

he had...

What..?

What did he have..?

Why did he do this?

He shakily sped to back room practically tearing the door off his hinges with how fast he swung it open. The green-top didn't help anymore, it reminded him of better times. Times he couldn't go back to. Times **he** ruined.

He's all alone **again.**

Except this time there's no Dream to 'save him'.

No Techno to protect him.

No one.

He was home so everything was supposed to be better right? Why wasn't it better? Why did he betray Techno? Why did he leave? Was it because Techno was teaming with Dream? Because he had said to his face he saw him as worthless and annoying until he had done something for him?

He paces around the room desperately running his fingers through his hair trying to ground himself. He remembers Phil playing with his hair when he was younger.  _God he misses Phil_. 

He doesn't want this.

He doesn't want to be alone.

Why did he have to fuck up everything? Why couldn't he have stayed with Techno. He remembers Tubbo's cold glare from atop the wall, he remembers how cold he felt. He wasn't sure if the piercing cold was from the rain.

He remembers what happens to people who are left alone, left to rot.

He remembers Wilbur.

Wilbur, his older brother who would fight a war before letting anyone hurt his baby brother.

He isn't Wilbur.

Wilbur, who was driven mad by power, paranoia, and betrayal. Wilbur, who he thought he could trust, who wouldn't hurt him. 

He doesn't want to be.

Wilbur who blew up L'manburg.

_ He doesn't- _

Tommy, Phil's youngest, who would fight gods and kill tyrants for those he loves. 

_ He isn't- _

Tommy, who was abandoned by everyone he loved. (' _Techno' his mind quietly supplied before the thought was quickly snuffed out. He knows Techno wants him dead. He wants him to die like a hero. He knows because he told him. 'Phil' he wants to tell himself. But he knows Phil favors Techno more. He knows because he never fucking visited)._ Tommy, who was manipulated, abused, and used by people he thought he could trust. ( _'Let's be the bad guys Tommy' plays in his mind on loop every waking night. He can't forget no matter how much he wants too. 'I trusted you.' He thinks of Dream looking down on him, Logstedshire decimated, he thinks of lava of warmth, he thinks of a pillar tall enough to reach the heavens, he thinks until he can't bare it)._

_ He couldn't be- _

Tommy, who allowed Techno to spawn Withers in  ~~_ their  _ ~~ Tubbo's L'manburg. Tommy, who drowned his **fucking nephew**. Tommy who liked the idea of blowing up the community house.

_ is.. _

Tommy, who was pushed to his end. Tommy, who was left with no choice but to push back, push everyone away until there was no one left to shove. 

...

_ is he? _

**Author's Note:**

> L'MAN
> 
> I JUST WANT CLINGY DUO REDEMPTION AND SBI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I CANT HANDLE THIS SHIT NO MO


End file.
